


Anniversary Date

by StrawberryBabe



Series: Sheith Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBabe/pseuds/StrawberryBabe
Summary: It's Shiro and Keith's anniversary. They decide to have a date at a cafe and talk about some fun memories they shared together.





	Anniversary Date

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to regain my writing skills lmao...enjoy!

June 10th. 

It was the best day of Shiro and Keith's life. That was the day they got together. A couple days after, they confirmed their relationship with all of their friends. Of course, they were all supportive. Lance was always the one who would wiggle his eyebrows and make dirty jokes whenever the boyfriends wanted to be alone. 

 

It was a good three years since they got together. It was bright and sunny outside. The perfect weather for a date. Shiro woke up extra early, and he was really excited to spend the day with the boy he loved. The black and white haired male looked down at his sleeping boyfriend in front of him. 

''Baby...wake up," Shiro cooed softly. "Guess what day it is~" he said with a grin. Keith stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. 

"A few more minutes.." he mumbled softly. Shiro wasn't surprised. Keith was never a morning person. He was grumpy when he had to wake up early, but all Shiro had to do was give him a couple kisses and hugs. That would get the other male throughout the day. 

Shiro laughed softly. "Keith...get up..it's our anniversary," He smiled. He kissed his shoulder gently. "I want to go out with you." He said.

After a moment of silence, Keith turned his head to look at Shiro. He smiled tiredly and then snuggled into the pillow. "It is. Amazing three years with you," He said softly. "I love you, dork." 

"It love you too, but can you please get up now? I want to take you to the cafe before it gets too busy there." Shiro smiled and got out of bed. He pulled the blankets off of his boyfriend who shivered and curled up with a curse under his breath. 

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Keith said and stretched his body. He relaxed once again and rested his head in his arms, closing his eyes slowly. 

"I'm gonna spank you if you don't get out of bed, baby boy~" Shiro crossed his arms. 

A loud snort came from Keith. "And you already know what would happen if you did." The black haired male said as he finally crawled off of the bed. He glanced at Shiro and smirked. He walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "You coming?" He asked as he went to the tub and turned on the shower water. 

Shiro came into the bathroom shortly after Keith hugged him from behind. "You're so cute." He smiled and rested his chin on the his shoulder. He placed a couple kisses on his neck gently. 

Keith blushed deeply and playfully pushed Shiro back. "S-stop!" He smiled. The taller male laughed. "You can't deny the truth!" He said and tried to hug Keith again. 

"God you're such a dork." Keith sighed and turned around. He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Shiro happily. He smiled as he felt large, muscular arms around his waist. He felt so protected with Shiro. He loved him so much. 

They kissed a bit more before pulling away. Both boys got in the shower and cleaned up. Shiro loved washing Keith's hair, so he got to wash it. After getting cleaned and dressed in matching outfits (which was Keith's idea) they headed out to the cafe. They didn't live so far from it, so it took at least ten minutes to get there. 

Once they arrived, Shiro suggested that Keith looked for a good table to sit at. As the shorter male walked off, Shiro ordered green tea for them both. Keith chose a table that was near a window. He liked those tables the most, the outside was so beautiful. The cat that always roamed around the cafe made it even better.   
Keith waited for a couple minutes. Shiro came to the table a bit later and placed the cups in front of them. 

"I see you chose this table again," Shiro said as he sat down. "You always pick this one." He smiled. 

Keith looked over at his boyfriend and nodded. "The cat is always here." He smiled. Shiro chuckled softly and picked up his tea cup. He blew gently before sipping the hot liquid. 

"You used to stare out of the windows on the bus ride home when we were in college." Shiro smiled softly. "Especially during the rain. You sang softly as you watched the rain slide down the windows." He said. 

"I remember when you brought me bouquets of flowers as gifts, you loved bringing roses the most." Keith smiled. 

Shiro blushed and nodded. "The red ones. They mean love, so I thought that bringing you tons of them would be good." He smiled. "But if each rose showed how much I love you, you'd have a trillion of them." He said. 

Keith gasped and smiled widely. He hid his face and giggled softly. "You keep making my heart flutter." He said in a soft tone. 

"Remember when we went to the graduation party? Lance would always push us together and screech about how much we loved each other." Keith smiled and got himself together. 

Shiro laughed softly. "Yeah, he was a hardcore shipper of us." He nodded. "What about the time we walked outside wearing those horse head things?" He smiled.

"We're boyfriend goals! We walked through the whole neighborhood like that!" Keith laughed. "I want to do that again." He smiled. 

Shiro laughed and nodded. Both men enjoyed their tea while talking about their memories. They couldn't wait to create many more. Once they finished the tea, they decided to head home and cuddle. 

Shiro knew how much Keith loved Disney, even though the singing was out of control. His dislike for it didn't stop him from playing random Disney movies for his boyfriend. They cuddled up in the bedroom and watched movies contently. 

After three movies, Keith ended up falling asleep against Shiro's shoulder. The taller male looked down at his boyfriend and chuckled. Shiro placed a kiss on his head and kept him close as he slept. And after a while, he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting too long and it's late. I'm tired so I'm gonna rest and continue with this series when I get time. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
